The Last One
by pickelborn42
Summary: The start of something great... well maybe hopefully. (1st ever story) My oc contacts the hooligans of berk (and maybe more) and decides to help them with there dragon troubles.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_ Hey whoever you are that decided to read this… **THANK YOU** i'm excited to see if it is any good and if you like it. Sorry for spelling mistakes and just to warn you this isn't your average fanfic you see I plan on having the same oc in all of my works this one ( even tho the title may say different ) these is my first fanfic and does take place in the HTTYD universe however to make things more interesting i've changed somethings (pm if you want to know what otherwise you'll have to wait to find out) so without anything else needing said here we go.( first chapter will be a set up chapter explaining the world and the characters ).

 **θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ**

At the dawn of the Viking age there was a man who was born amidst death and chaos this man would go on to do a great many things and reshape the world and human history all together. But like all great things it starts with the beginning of something new…

The year was 680 AD the kingdom of Vesalon was considered to be rather old but no one knew just how old. For the past 160 years the land of Elyria had been in a time of peace but as the ancient prophecy foretold a time of darkness was coming and it was heralded by the throne of Vesalon being empty the king had died defending his people but more importantly his pregnant wife who was lynched after the siege and gave birth to the man who would ultimately bring about a second golden age and uncover the technologies lost to time. The baby was found by a group of mercenaries who were travelling to the next kingdom to offer there aid in ever darkening times the leader of the group was known as Ildus he adopted the baby and gave him the name Vincent….

 **θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ**

The year was 685 AD the Isle of Berk had been around for about 300 hundred years and had always been raided by dragons but this raid was far worse than any Stoick The Vast had seen. His wife Valka had recently given birth to their son Hiccup. Stoick saw a few dragons heading towards his home and immediately finished off the Nadder he was fighting and ran to his home as he got up into his son's room he saw his wife being taken away by dragons alas he was too late from that day on he swore he would kill every last dragon to step foot on Berk….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:** New Found Abilities

 **Vincents POV:** It was Late Autumn and Vincent had been training for the better part of the day his body ached and was sore, he let out a long sigh… for he had just recovered from a rather gruesome battle.

" I figured you would be out here" said voice " You always are, never giving your body proper rest, we worry about you Vincent." "I know Irene,... it's just.. Right now this *examines sword* is the only thing that feels real to me, not even the crisp chill air of the evening feels real" " Hmph, well Vincent I think I might know something that'll feel real" said Irene. As she got closer Vincent could feel the very air around him change 'which wasn't that big of a deal considering just how powerful of a witch Irene was' with a loud clap of thunder and a flash of white light the two standing in the clearing on the hill were gone…

 **Θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ**

 **Hiccups POV:** Hiccup had finished his daily chores at the forge and at his father's house so now he finally had time to go and train at the grove which more recently had felt more like a home than his father's had in the 16 years he had been alive. That was most likely due to the fact that his one and only friend for the better part of a year now toothless who also happened to be the "unholy offspring of lightning and Death itself" a night fury. After multiple rigorous hours of training with his signature weapon the glaive, he decided it would be best to stay at the grove for the night instead of trying to sneak back into his father's home. In the morning it was business as usual except for the fact that the rather small viking was rather tired and could barely stay awake for Gobber's lecture on how not to be turned into roasted viking when fighting boulder class dragons, little did he know what was about to happen…

 **θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ**

 **Vincent POV:** Vincent wore an incredibly stern face while looking at Irene who just a moment before was complaining how he never let his body get "proper" rest yet here she was trying to get him to "expand his mind and powers" " C'mon Vincent,... you never want to train your abilities as a Nephalem*

Yet it is imperative if you want to ever reclaim your father's throne" " and what if i don't" spit Vincent he had grown tired of his dear friends antics he knew that he needed to but he preferred the blade over magic because he could put his trust in a blade but magic failed. Even experienced users such as Irene still had difficulty with some spells and he knew what his right arm was capable of. "Vincent I know you're tired and sore but please put just a little effort in and then we will be done" Irene said sweetly she knew him better than most they had met after a siege some 5 years prior, this led to them becoming very close friends who had feelings for one another but are both too shy to ever say anything at all. " Fine" grumbled Vincent

he knew he had been rather short with her but at the same time it was partly on purpose because he thought she looked absolutely adorable when she was slightly angry with him the way her eyebrow furrowed and nose scrunched just made something click in his head and all he could do is mutter a single word response because of how lost in thought he was little did he know she thought the same thing that was why she transported them to the training grounds*. "Now then focus your mind,... See the white beach and calm blue ocean." Uttered Irene barely even audible "Holy hell,... I see it i actually see it." Said a rather excited Vincent this was his first time actually visualizing his own magic and seeing just how much mana he truly had and my god was he impressed. "Good now we will start with a simple incantation,... Fireball, visualize in your right hand a flame once that flame is there bend its shape so that it becomes a ball then throw that ball and make another one do this ten times then do it here in the real."Irene spoke clearly and with great confidence "alright" spoke Vincent. About ten minutes passed before his eyes flew open and there was a sharp pain in his side. Standing around him were soldiers dressed in garb he had never seen carrying rather brutal weapons there were ten in total he rose slowly and his right hand went up in flames as he did so. ''gods he is so handsome damn him for not wearing a shirt it's going to be hard to get this image out of my head' Irene was lost in thought till Vincent exploded 3 of the targets she created with a single fireball the other 7 moved to fill in the gaps and one from the front and one from the back stepped in to attack him. ' Irene may be my closest friend but she wont pull punches when it comes to my training these targets have real weapons that could cause some serious injuries if i'm not careful' Vincent's mind was working overtime as he thought about if they could really hurt him. He decided he didn't have time to think as there were two enemies coming from different sides… In one motion Vincent stepped to the left of the assailant directly in front of him and grabbed his wrist breaking it with the sheer force of his grip bending his arm back and around the target's back with a quick upward jerk the sound of his rotator cuff breaking could be heard the target simply vanished after that signalling that he had defeated him the enemy that came from the back was now charging him from the front along with the 5 other apparitions Vincent leapt into the air and threw a very large fireball straight down killing the remaining 6 targets and completing his training for the day. Irene and Vincent walked back into their little camp where the rest of the mercenary group that they had begun to call a family was there were various drunken cheers of joy as the two walked back. Vincent was the captain of the raiders and one of the Leader's most trusted companions. Irene and Vincent decided it would be best for them both if they went to bed little did they know what was waiting for them in the early hours of the morn…

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _First chapter done and I feel pretty good about it please leave a review and tell me what you think i saw quite a few spelling errors but i'm not going to fix them unless it really bothers you. Anyway The Training Grounds are a place not in this realm it is a safe zone where Irene and Vincent along with anyone they see fit can go to at any point. Nephalems are beings of extreme power and are identified by markings on their right arm. Anything i put a * is something i will describe at the end of a chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:** A Roasted Viking and A Bloodied Fiend

 **Hiccup's POV:** Hiccup was jolted awake by Astrid he hadn't got much sleep last night he was too busy planning how he was going to run away with Toothless. But nonetheless the young shieldmaiden had woken up the boy by the order of Gobber who like everyone else in the room had seen Hiccup struggling to stay awake and finally saw the jaws of sleep snap tight around the boy. " Now then everyone partner up"said Gobber rather unenthusiastically he too had a long, sleepless night thinking about the severity of the raids and how they continued to get worse and worse. As usual Hiccup was left partnerless he thought that would have changed when Heather arrived she was a lot like him rather quiet and shy but incredibly intelligent, but at the same time he wasn't that surprised because the only one to ever treat him like a human was Gobber. The teens were in the kill ring they could all hear the cries of the dragon but the only that understood the beast that was locked behind bars was Hiccup he knew that dragons were actually smarter than most humans and were being controlled by something he wasn't sure what though " You'll work as a team one of you will have a shield the other a weapon of your choice,'Gobber see's Snotlout raise his hand' 'Gobber lets out a heavy sigh' no it can't be a shield ' Snotlout puts his hand down' any last minute questions." said Gobber " Umm yeah how am I supposed to work as a team if I'm by myself." Hiccups voice was uncertain and wavered he knew Gobber wouldn't get mad at him or be upset with him he was more nervous that he would end up a "roasted viking" because he had fallen asleep during the lecture on how not to get roasted. "Well to tell ya the truth lad i got no idea best of luck't ya" Gobber said to the boy he saw as a son Hiccup decided that he would have to do both offense and defense but that didn't bother him at all because that is what he and Toothless had trained for most of the night. Hiccup was up last 'Okay deep breaths it's alright if anything I can just scratch him under the chin and hopefully he will do what Toothless did which will be rather funny if that does happen.' and so with those possibly being hiccups lasts thoughts the battle ensued. Hiccup got lucky going last he was able to see what the other teams did and he say how Astrid and Heather had won so he planned to do something like that but what ended up happening was even stranger for the dragon had smelled Toothless on Hiccup and got scared back into the cage. The other teens performed well Fish and Snot got 4th Place because Snot just charged in and got hit with a fireball directly and was out after that leaving fish who only had a shield so he gave up. The next team to perform was Tuff and Ruff they got 3rd place because they started fighting each other because Ruff wasn't blocking right yet it was working to some degree but they eventually got hit and were out the only ones other than Hiccup to win and get the Gronkle into the cage was Astrid and Heather they did it by making sound and confusing it until they could push the poor creature back. With that the day ended and for Hiccup that meant one day closer to leaving this bloody place…

 **θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ**

 **Vincent's POV:** I was jolted awake in the early hours of the morning by shouting and screams,... we were under raid. Instinctively I grabbed the sword of the man that I saw as a father, Ildus Dinath one of the last remaining Hexblade Warlocks* but even stranger he was a drow* a race that everyone thought long extinct he once told me that it was because they lived underground along with the dwarves. The blade of my father is called _The Blade of Winter's Mourning_ * it's a long single edged sword _(A.N Think Orcrist From The Hobbit Movies)_ with a dark green hue to it, it was said that he could summon spears of ice with it I haven't figured out how. As i stepped out of the tent I was struck by a sight that i would have seen only in a bad nightmare, The people I had been fighting with for the better part of 5 years where being slaughtered like cattle we had been caught off guard. " IRENE!" Roared Vincent he saw only blood shed and wanted no needed to find the woman he loved and then he would look for his men. As he was Running around searching for Irene he came upon a group of very unlucky soldiers who bore the insignia of a dragon* a symbol he remembered was the symbol of the people who killed and destroyed his homeland of Vesalon. There were 25 of them they hadn't seen him yet so Vincent threw a fireball and as soon as the fire hit the ground manipulated it into a wall of fire he then leapt from his hiding spot jumping clear over the flames and landing on one of the men in the blink of an eye Vincent Cut 4 of them men in half. Vincent was only seeing red the breath from his nose looked other worldly not to mention the markings on his right arm were glowing red, the remaining 20 soldiers looked on in horror as this beast cut 4 of clean in half in one stroke before they could comprehend what the hell they were looking at Vincent charged and skewered one man and delivered a devastating punch to another you could hear the face of the man punched crack and implode. Vincent reared his head back and let out a maniacal life and started to lift off of the ground and a large symbol on the ground started to form with smaller ones under all but one of the soldiers,... when Vincent dropped to the grounded black lightning shot out from the ground and melted the soldiers. When the smoke cleared Vincent had lost his almost demonic appearance, granted he was still incredibly pissed off but he could reason now. "Wha-Wha-What are you" the soldier stammered out in fear "A bloodied Fiend Hungry for the next kill" with that Vincent stepped in and stabbed the unlucky soldier in the throat and watched as he died remembering the sound of the blood gurgling out. After I pulled the sword out did Irene approach me. " By the Nine,... that was brutal but badass,... I never thought I would see something like that,... and you haven't trained at all or have you?"Irene spoke as if her mind had been blown but the question at the end carried a harsh edge meaning she was serious. " No Irene I haven't trained besides with you" as Vincent spoke his eyelids grew heavy and he began to wobble as he stood in place,... The next thing I know I was on some covered wagon Irene was in the back too. I guess Ulfric was the only other survivor of the raid he knew had done it and we were going to avenge our fallen brothers and sisters…

 _Author's Note: I know the chapters aren't that long but I do plan on having a lot. Hexblade warlocks are a D and D thing I think from 4 maybe 5e idk I had one named Ildus Dinath and he was OP it was fucked. The Blade of Winter's Mourning goes along with the Hexblade warlock I think it's from the Fey pact (who might make an appearance) not the Infernal idk. The dragon symbol (if you didn't guess with the Ulfric name) is the Imperial Legion from Skyrim so y'know this is gonna get wild._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: ok so this is where things might get confusing basically my OC will be going on his own path while Hiccup's path will be the story "The Boy Behind The Mask" by_ _IAmTheBrovahkiin if you haven't read it I highly recommend as how it was the story that inspired me to make this. Vincent and Hiccup will meet up a few times throughout the story and hopefully will be there at the final battle._

 **Chapter 3:** Legends are Born

 **Vincent's POV:** As we were crossing the border we got ambushed by imperial soldiers. When I awoke Ulfric had a rag in his mouth, we were in some sort carriage, each of us had bindings around our wrists. As we approached a small town a blonde man that could've very easily been mistaken for a viking if he were slightly larger, spoke " Hey, you you're finally awake." " Who are you and where are we." Vincent said in an almost accusatory tone, " My name is Ralof, and you're the Fiend, He's Ulfric Stormcloak leader of the rebellion and rightful king of Skyrim, as for where we are I'd say somewhere near Helgen." Ralof spoke in a quick and rushed tone as he didn't want to make the guards any more mad than they already were. As I was put up to headsman's block a terrifying roar echoed across all of skyrim,...

 **θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ**

 **Hiccup's POV:** As his plan to leave Berk got better and better the days felt shorter and shorter, until the time for him to leave came. "This is it bud, our last day here on Berk." Hiccup spoke energetically yet slow and soft being as he just woke up less than 10 minutes ago. Toothless let out a warm low warble indicating he was excited to leave,...After faking his death Hiccup and his best friend left. Toothless could feel that Hiccup was nervous and somewhat sad to be leaving Berk behind. Toothless understood his rider very well, for he had lost everyone he cared about a few years prior to a group of dragon hunters known as "The Blades", he sympathized with his rider even if Hiccup had been treated poorly, Berk was still his homeland a place where he was deeply connected. " Well bud where should we go" Toothless let out a few chirps and a grumble indicating he didn't know or care just a place where they won't try to kill us,...

 **Θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ**

 **Vincent POV:** As the Headsmen raised his axe another roar heard throughout Skyrim and that shook the earth to its core , just then a dragon blacker than night appeared and landed on the watch tower to the left of me. To my surprise a young man was riding the damn thing. "What are these people being executed for?" the strange man asked with a sharp edge to his voice. " They are being executed for crimes such as treason, and this one here is Ulfric Stormcloak murdered the high king of skyrim, who are you?" General Tullius spoke loud and clear unwavering even though those that knew him closely knew he was scared shitless. "He didn't murder the High King he won in a fair fight." Ralof got his nose broken for that one. " "My name is Aramnur, Now let these people go or I will have my dragon kill every last one of you." As Aramnur finished his sentence a third roar louder than the last two was heard and meteors started falling from the heavens. Chaos ensued as buildings were blown apart by the endless impacts from the meteors "come, this way Vincent" Irene spoke quickly and with noticeable worry in her ran over to where Ulfric had gone, Which was a Watchtower. "I'm glad you two made it,'they started walking up the stairs' C'mon if we head up the tower we might be able to.." he was cut off by a dragon breaking through the stone wall of the tower and opening his maw releasing a torrent of flames that melted some of the rocks. "Ulfric, Irene, through here, see just jump,.." Vincent rolled out of the hard landing from jumping through the hole created by the dragon the others followed suit when they got back into the open they ran straight for a house which no longer had a roof just as they entered the dragon landed on the house and torched some imperials behind the group of three friends. After running through the burned and decimated city the trio came upon the Helgen Keep and entered through the Main Entrance*. Thats where they met Ralof who had been quite a few steps ahead and helped them out of their bindings at last they were Unbound. As they were preparing to leave they heard a few imperial guards coming from the other hallway, the 4 stormcloaks all hid behind the wall and when the captain stepped into the room it was Vincent who acted first stepping behind her and snapping her neck like a twig.'the sound of her neck snapping rings throughout the room' the second guard went to stab Vincent but was cut short when ralof lodged his axe deep in the guards skull with a sickening crunch and slurp when he ripped it from his skull. "Well your handy" Ralof commented on how Vincent killed the captain, 'Vincent bent down and started stripping the bodies of their armor and weapons' "What are you doing, Vincent" Said Irene she hoped he hadn't lost his mind, Vincent looked at her like she was stupid "I'm looting the bodies, duh, we will need all the gear we can get whatever we don't use we sell. As the group Slowly but surely made their way through the keep they came across a group of three imperials who charged them on sight. With a roll forward and under an arcing swing from the left most guard Vincent ended up behind the poor bastard, Vincent cut the guard right behind his right leg then stabbed him through the back of the neck when the man was on his knees, The center most guard rushed Irene who summoned a sword of ice that she parried with giving her a clean shot at the man she sent here sword through the face of the unlucky guard the sickening sound of bones being split could be heard throughout the room. The third Guard stepped up to Ulfric with a large two handed axe, The guard let out a very powerful and fast downward strike, Ulfric expertly dodged to the right and cut the man's eye out with the tip of his sword when the man reared from Ulfric's attack Ralof sent his axe straight into the skull of the large guard. As they continued they got to the torturer's room where three dead stormcloaks lay and 6 imperial bastards where standing and trying to come up with a plan. "Ralof your bow lemme see it" Vincent spoke in a hushed and hurried tone ' Ralof complies and gives Vincent the bow', With a loud 'thwack' on of the soldiers was hit in the back of his head and the arrow having gone clean through and sticking out of his left eyeball the soldier slumped and fell over. Irene sent an ice skewer through another ones head, Ralof and Ulfric both charged out into the open and sunk their axes deep into two of the guards sides you could hear the ribs splinter and crack under the pressure of their strikes. Vincent knocked another arrow and sent it straight into the right eye of one of the remaining guards, the last one rushed Ralof who simply ducked under a blow and sent his other axe straight into his attackers chin and with a gurgle the room fell silent _(A.N Ralof had the axe in a reverse grip so the blade was by his elbow)_. "Hey, Vincent you know how to pick locks, looks like there's some useful items in there" 'Ralof points to a Cage with a dead wizard inside with a book and some gold by him.' "No but I can figure it out,...'after about ten minutes and a breaking a few picks Vincent picked the lock', hey look at that got it" Vincent said rather triumphantly, "Good grab what you want and lets go" spoke Ulfric. As the group entered the next room they saw multiple guards somewhere near 15 most of them had bows. "All of you stand back I'm gonna throw a big ass Fireball", everyone but Vincent took a step back as Irene Summoned a massive fireball and threw it causing the whole room to shake and some of it collapse among the smoke and confusion the group snuck through the room and into a very large cave. As the group walked deeper into the cave hoping to find a way out they awoke a slumbering bear, as the bear was standing up Vincent leapt onto it's back and sunk his sword deep into the bear's neck, with a loud and grotesque squelch Vincent ripped the blade out of the beast's neck killing it instantly. They could see daylight through an opening in the cave just up ahead. Finally they had made it out of the Helgen keep and into the wild of skyrim. But what they did not expect to see was Aramnur and his dragon waiting for them outside of the cave. The dragon bowed his head and Aramnur looked at Vincent and said welcome to Skyrim, Dragonborn...


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N:** **Imma start this off by saying Happy New Year (2019), and sorry for the delay although idk how many readers there are that care about this story but I do so it will be finished, however by June 20th I plan to be in Kula, Maui. That being said I will do my best to finish the story. The other stories featuring Vincent (and maybe others) will include a Borderlands/ Destiny (Destiny is only for the Light and Darkness, Ghost and maybe a little Cayde-6, Mad Max/Fallout. After all that I plan to write a full length Novel with a completely unique story so that I can publish it. (Clearly this is just a dream of mine that may never happen, but the fanfic stories will), And without further ado I present the 4th chapter of The Last One.**

 **Well I'm not changing what I typed things clearly didn't go as planned nor am I in Maui living in Kula. Anyway here it is chapter 4.**

 **Chapter 4:** Rise of The Fiend

 **Vincent's POV:** They had made it to Riverwood safely before discussing anything, Aramnur hid his dragon up in the foothills above Riverwood. As they entered The Sleeping Giant Inn they could smell the freshly baked bread and the meat on the fire,... and the Ale...

"What do you mean, he is the dragonborn?" Ulfric asked incredibly surprised/loud and incredibly drunk, he knew that I was a Nephalem but now this I was rather shocked myself when I learned the truth of my own nature. " Yes I'm sure of it" Aramnur spoke with great confidence(thanks to the Alcohol), "I'm what now, the fuck is a dragonborn". "The Dragonborn is an ancient legend of a man with the soul of a dragon making him immortal _(A.N this is my own version of the dragonborn and by immortal i simply mean time can't kill him but an arrow to the head would.),_ giving him the inborn ability to use the dragon language, along with gaining strength from every dragon he kills, and he is the only being on midgard to be able to truly kill a dragon by absorbing the dragon's soul." Aramnur couldn't help but be amused at the look on Vincents face as realisation hit him. "Holy Fuck,... I can speak to dragons". Vincent exclaimed with slurred words for he was truly sloshed, Irene and the others including Aramnur died laughing at how that is what Vincent pulled from what he was just told. "It's not just that Vincent, you are the only one capable of killing a dragon." As Irene said this she passed out on Vincent. ' damn she's heavier than she looks' Vincent thought as he carried Irene to her room. As Vincent set her down she gained slight consciousness enough to pull Vincent down and utter "No stay, with me tonight"...

 **§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ**

 **Irene's POV:** ' I should tell him how I feel, 'but what if he doesn't feel the same I don't want to ruin our friendship' However I've had these feelings for four years' Irene argued with herself over whether or not she should tell Vincent how she felt, she could barely remember last night but she did remember asking him to stay with her, and now look at where that got her, laying in bed facing the man she loved, she could stay like this forever here in his arms. "Morning, handsome" Oh gods did I really just say that, "Morning, Irene" Vincent leant forward and kissed her forehead before mumbling "ten more minutes" and passing back out. His action that morning told Irene how he felt, and she couldn't be happier, she just hoped it wasn't because he wasn't fully awake or aware…

 **§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§**

 **Vincent's POV:** ' Wow did I really just do that, man I hope I didn't fuck anything up, I'm gonna play it off like I'm not fully awake' "Ten more minutes" 'was that really the best I could come up with,.. Wait is she tightening her grip on me, did she like that,... What in the fuck is happening it's always seemed like she doesn't like me like that,.. Wait actually that would make a lot of sense,... But I can't, not again I've lost too much,

Vincent was interrupted in the middle of his thoughts by some old woman screaming "A DRAGON, I SAW A DRAGON"... By the time i had reacted and made it outside i could see nor hear any dragon however had i not encountered such a beast just a day or two ago id never had believed the old woman. After investigating a little bit Vincent and his fast expanding party found a woman by the name of Gerdur and her husband Hod, they ran the local mill and Gerdur was Ralofs sister who had previously helped them escape. "Any friends of Ralof are friends of mine, how can me and my husband help you lot" Gerdur spoke with a thick Nordic accent making it difficult to understand her. " We could use some basic supplies, Food, Water, maybe some arrows" I stated flatly "Well we have some rations and water, but no arrows try talking to the town's blacksmith, his name is Alvor tell him Gerdur and Hod sent you, he should give you whatever you need". Gerdur's accent still made it difficult to hear but it was clear that she was a kind and well respected women in this Village. The party said their thanks and bid them farewell, and started down the path towards the local Blacksmith. "If you've come to place an order or to have something repaired just leave it on the workbench and i'll get to it when I get to it", Alvor was tired and even though it was only a few hours after midday his body ached and strained, Alvor was a middle-aged man with a nordic accent less thick than Gerdur's but still on the heavy side, His posture while working showed that he had been doing this for many years on end. "We haven't come here to burden you with more work, simply to ask if you have any supplies we could have, Gerdur and Hod sent us" Aramnur surpised Irene and Vincent with how quickly and confidently he spoke. Alvor spoke and as he did so you could hear the lack of sleep and years of strain and stress in his voice" Aye, I do but I'll need something from you lot first, if you're up to the task that is." We all looked at each other then back at Alvor. "Alright what do you need" I said with a tone that showed we were ready for whatever he needed of us. "Alright well you see in the northern reaches of skyrim you will find an underground cavern, the locals call it Blackreach" before Alvor could finish Aramnur cut him off," Hold on smith, what could you possibly need from the blackreach few people ever come out alive." Alvor started to speak again this time with more annoyance in his voice," Well that's where I was getting before you interrupted me, like I was saying in Blackreach you will find an old shack a friend of mine lived there I'd ask that you go and check on him." Before Aramnur could annoy Alvor anymoreI spoke up and agreed we would head to blackreach and find Alvors friend even if he had perished.

 **§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§**

 **Irene's POV:** 'Well we've been on the road now heading for blackreach for about three days and I have yet to get alone time with Vincent, but Aramnur said he wanted to take Voraug out for a flight. _(A.N_ _I can't remember and am too lazy to look back to see if I ever named Aramnur's dragon if I did Voraug is his new name if I didn't thats his name anyway back to the story.)_ So hopefully me and Vincent can be alone for a little while just long enough to tell him how I feel.'

 **§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θθ§θ§θ**

 **Vincent's POV:** 'Alright I got Aramnur to take his dragon out for a flight so I can have some time alone with Irene enough time to tell her how I feel.

 **§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§**

 **Irene's POV:** 'Ok in 3...2...1, wow I'm actually about to tell him how I feel,... Wait why is he standing he's approaching me what is he…,"Irene listen I know we've been friends for a long time but I can't help but feel that there's something more between us…" Before Vincent could finish his sentence I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, he didn't really kiss back at first but then I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and pull me in closer, he feels the same way or at least he sees me as more than a friend I'm so happy I don't want this to end.

ฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯ

 **Narrator:** As the kiss ended between Irene and Vincent they just stood there holding one another, but this time of peace was ending their journey was about to bring them to a dark underworld where one of our party members will meet their fate and alter the course of history. As a darkness rises in the East and a shadow looms over the Continent of Elyria we leave our heroes in each other warm embrace for they have no idea of the darkness that hunts them nor does she know of the darkness that haunts him...

 **A.N:** **fuxk me that took way to long, with school being done for good I hope to get back into writing and keep a semi regular schedule for chapters. Anyway let me know what you guys think, I think it's a bit rushed but I wanted to get on with the story since its been awhile since the last chapter to now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N:** **Alright well this chapter is going to depart from the normal story and give you, the reader some backstory on Vincent.**

 **Ildus' POV:** "It's been one hell of a day huh Boss." said Borak the Bull rider Ildus' long time friend and right hand man. " That it has been, to see Vesalon the greatest of empires in all of Elyria fall to the might of the red menace, if only… if only we had gotten here sooner maybe we could've saved them all…, before he could finish his sentence he heard a baby crying in the distance, "Men search the area bring me the child it won't survive long out here,'' "over here Ildus." Borak yelled, As Ildus came into the clearing in the center of town he saw a most gruesome sight, the lady of Vesalon hung from a tree with a newborn baby lying under her in a puddle of afterbirth and intestines. Ildus knew it was a bad omen not just the fact that the kids first smell, and taste was the blood of his mother and other fallen men, women and children for not a single soul was spared and the crows had already started to scavenge and feed on the dead...

ฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯ

 **Narrator:** As the first few years went by Ildus raised the boy he would name Vincent without considering telling him who he is and the power in his blood, but by age 3 Vincent had started to show interest in wielding a blade so Ildus indulged and trained him for the next 6 years, then Vincent would again taste the blood of the fallen his first battle his first kill… 3 more years went by Vincent was 12 Ildus had refused to tell him who he was what he was, Ildus was a hexblade warlock the last of his kind a drow his people were hunted to extinction due to their inborn abilities to use dark magic he knew what it was like to be alone truly alone. Vincent just like every other resident of Vesalon was not truly human his bloodline could be traced back all the way to the old ones the first so called people they were taller stronger faster yet they had one huge downfall their temper which eventually drove them to extinction. Ildus was aware that if he told Vincent who or what he is that Vincent would be aware of the fact that his people were killed gone wiped clean from the face of the earth. In Ildus' final battle before he was killed Vincent saved his life got him outta there and took him to the healers hut…

 **§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§**

 **Vincent's POV:** "Hold on Dad. It'll be ok" his voice was full of panic and worry even though he was doing his best to hide it from Ildus, "Vincent I have something to tell you, Ildus spoke calmly even though he was slowly bleeding out "Listen idk how you haven't put two and two together but we ain't exactly related, your real old man was the king of Vesalon we found you under your mother who had been lynched" " No stop you're wrong I don't believe it you raised me trained me.." "VINCENT WHAT I SAY IS TRUE NOW LISTEN" Ildus wasn't used to yelling and was far too weak to be yelling it came out strained and anyone could have seen and heard how much pain he was in." Vincent those markings, they show what you are, you're not human son you're bloodline goes back to the old ones that's why you've always been faster and stronger than all of the other kids but you're not just the blood of old you Vincent are a Nephalem one of seven." " What are you saying Ildus I'm a Nephalem like from the old bedtime stories you would tell me, "" yes just like … the stories… here take this" Ildus handed him his sword Vincent knew Ildus wouldn't make it so he took the blade and as he looked upon the man he saw as a father one last time he saw that his face was stress free like a weight had been lifted he wasn't smiling but you could see the smile in his eyes as he slowly passed to the other side he uttered one last thing" Vincent… That power in your blood… Use it wisely and for the betterment of others I lived to long as the bad guy…. Don't needlessly kill"... With that he passed and I stepped outside with his body in my arms I built a pyre and the band of mercenaries paid their respects to the fallen Warlock and for some their closest friend and father figure they celebrated his life well into the night. In the early morn before the sun rose Vincent was awoken by a loud crack of thunder that lit the sky in a sickly lime green with a bolt of green lighting striking next to the ashes of the pyre. Vincent could make out a tall Cloaked figure standing over the ashes he saw the creature raise its right arm and saw a light of the same color as the sky began to glow from the ground and the palm of this beings hand. Vincent approached sword at the ready and as soon as he got within 10 feet he noticed the creatures hand was skeletal and had rotting flesh hanging between the bones of his fingers and forearm, the creature looked up and laughed the laugh sent a cold dank chill up Vincent's spine his knees felt weak but he stayed standing and that act caused the creature to speak in a low voice, " So you are the one they spoke of the bastard of Vesalon, huh I expected more yet you are the first in a millennia to not bow before me no mere mortal has that power so you must be the Nephalem. How rude of me I haven't introduced myself my name well moniker is Death, Lord Death I have chosen you as my successor and my apprentice all you must do is accept." "Well… If you're death why are you here shouldn't you be out reaping souls or some shit, anyway that doesn't matter why did you choose me that's what I want to know." "I chose you because of what you are the Blood that flows through you is too powerful to let one of the lesser gods have you, see you are one of 7 each Nephalem serves a god and you have been offered the strongest and oldest it would be wise to accept the offer young one." " So basically you chose me because of my blood, the blood of the old right? Well what's in it for me?" Death let out a long and coarse laugh " Well that is a first no one tends to question me after they learn who I am, but I like you so I'll answer, if you accept I'll train you in the dark arts and in the light you will become a God not just any you will take the mantle when I die and look for your own apprentice, now you're thinking how does a God die let alone death well time won't kill me or you but another God or Nephalem can kill us and my time will come I've seen it and I've seen your's." " Okay well do I have to accept now" " Only if you want to live, that's not a threat from me but a threat from War my brother he has sent a team of assassins after you and they'll be here soon I can clean them up or let them take you, the choice is yours make it fast boy."...

 **A.N:** **Well first backstory chapter done, will Vincent accept or will he fight the assassins on his own after all Irene is training him in the mystic arts. Let me know what you guys think will happen and stay tuned for the next installment of The Last One Chapter 6 The Dread King Ophar.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N** **: Well I guess the June 20th deadline for the end of this story is still possible but I doubt it I just reread what I've uploaded and its kinda confusing sorry for that, to clear things up Ulfric left the morning after getting to riverwood he also fled after killing the high king and starting the rebellion, he joined up with Vincent and Irene simply because he had nowhere else to go since he's the most wanted man in Skyrim. Anyway I'll let you guys read what you came to read the story.**

 **Vincent's POV:** As he stood there holding her in his arms and feeling her grip on him tighten he remembered everything all of the loved ones he lost throughout his years there faces flashed by in his mind and he knew he couldn't no he wouldn't fail her as he had done so many times before he knew he had to tell her everything who he was what he was. "Irene there's something I need to tell you,..." Vincent is everything ok, I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you,..." "No Irene that isn't it I like you a lot I have for a while and that made me happy but I haven't been honest with you." "What do you mean Vincent you've told me your life story did you make it up are not really some long lost prince, if so I don't care I still want to be by your side." Vincent could hear the worry in her voice not because I lied to her but because she could see I was shaken up," listen Irene Im old like really old I was born in the year 680 AD, now I know what you're about to say I met you 5 years ago that means you'd have been around 11 which clearly I wasn't I mean I look like Im 25 but in reality ohhh about 687,725 years old plus or minus its been so long it's hard to keep track." I stopped speaking for a second to let the bombshell I dropped on her sink in, she just looked on in disbelief and pressed me to keep going so I did," My father was the king of legends the Dread King Ophar he gave his life fighting the red menace what is now known as the Imperial Legion, I was born after the battle had died and I was the result of my mother's final few breaths, I was born under the hanging corpse of my mother I laid there for god knows how long until Borak The Bullrider found me and got Ildus Dinath first of his name and last Hexblade Warlock and the sole surviving member of the Drow race to raise me as his own." This time Irene spoke with a soft voice I could barely hear her, " So it's all true, the legends of old, your name well moniker The Fiend you are the Bloodied Fiend from the Fables and Myths that I grew up hearing about, a man born in battle forged in hell fire, his first taste was the blood of his mother." This last phrase was uttered by them both for he had heard his own legend grow into myths and fables. "I've heard my story yet no one has gotten right, always am I portrayed as the villain yet nothing is farther from the truth, Ildus the man who raised me told me to use my power for the betterment of others and to not kill needlessly those were his last words and I have done everything to honour them and to honour his name and memory." There was silence Irene just stared up at Vincent's sorrowful gaze she knew something inside of him had broken long ago and nothing would fix it or maybe she was wrong maybe she could fix him she hoped she could. "It's not just my insane age y'know with that comes tales stories and experiences, one such experience happened the very night Ildus passed, A flash of Green light lit up the sky and next to where the pyre for Ildus had been built a bolt of green lightning hit and before me stood a creature, this creature would reveal himself to be Lord Death,... He explained to me that I would either be killed by assassins sent by his brother war or I could join Death and become his apprentice I think it's clear what I chose." Irene stood up and backed away only then did everything dawn on her the man she loved was no man at all but instead a being of supreme power limited by a broken mind and soul she knew that if she helped him he would become a God like entity what she didn't know was that he had already taken the Mantle of Death just 1 night prior…

 **§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§**

 **Aramnur's POV:** I've been gone long enough I think, Time to head back Voraug don't want to leave the dragon born alone for to long if he dies, all is lost. As I flew overhead I saw Irene stand up and back away from Vincent, she looked terrified like she had just seen death and lived I figured I should wait a little while longer since it looks like things just took a turn for the worse.

 **§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§**

 **Irene's POV:** Holy hell everything I thought I knew about Vincent was dead wrong not only is he far more powerful but he felt the need to hide is true self from me and even go as far as deceiving me and telling me false stories of his childhood, well to be far he just never gave any time reference other than age and the stories always lacked extensive detail so really he just wasn't telling me everything but still why,... Why did he not tell me sooner it's clear as day that his past haunts him but why am I just not good enough no that can't be it, I mean he's telling you now Irene but he said he had feelings for you for a long time but maybe it was because he was scared I would leave. "Vincent I… I don't know what to say, but why didn't you tell me sooner I can see it hurts you so let me help carry your burdens," Thats what they are my burdens not yours.. Mine, I'm sorry Irene I shouldn't have told you,..." No Vincent Im glad you did I know who are now and I don't care if you will outlive me, you're Nephalem you're already going to outlive me and I still want to be with you Vincent. " Irene,... That means a lot coming from you few people have stood beside me after they learn the truth about me so thank you." I walked back over and sat down in his lap and planted a long and passionate kiss on his lips which he happily accepted but I could feel his heartbeat and unlike mine which was going crazy his was calm one beat every 3 seconds then two every 7 seconds it was a strange pattern but soothing to me in a strange way. Aramnur returned not long after and he laughed at the sight of us two battle hardened veterans being all soft for each other. " Well I'm glad you two finally got together I've only been travelling with you lot for a few days but its damn obvious you too love each other." Aramnur's voice was monotone as always but there was a hint of sadness in it I think he lost someone very dear to him and he's beating himself up too much over it or maybe he just hasn't healed yet. "Well Aramnur it's late I'll take the first watch you get the second" When Vincent said this I felt my heart drop a little I was hoping he would sleep by me tonight but I don't think he'll be sleeping at all there's too much on his mind, I know that look in his eye. "Alright Vincent sounds good, wake me when you need me."

 **§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ§θ**

 **Vincent POV:** I didn't wake Aramnur up at all last night, I wouldn't have been able to sleep I know Irene wanted me to sleep with her tonight but she knows what I am and that is dangerous, I'm a wanted man hiding out on his home planet if they caught wind of where I am and that I trust her enough they would use her to get me,... which would work I can't fail again. "Morning sunshine, How'd you sleep." "Morning Vincent and I didn't really, were you on guard all night?" " Yes he was, his pacing kept me up but I got a few hours of shut eye" Aramnur quipped clearly annoyed by my antics but hey at least I wasn't training all night that really would've pissed him off. "Well Aramnur tomorrow night you get to be on guard duty all night, Vincent needs sleep" Irene said in a motherly tone Aramnur had seen and heard what she was capable of and knew better than to argue with her, he would leave that to me but even I dared not argue with Irene when she spoke in that tone."Irene I appreciate the concern but I don't sleep much anyway, before I could finish she interjected with" I know but the night in the sleeping giant inn when you slept with me you seemed to be well rested the following morning" she had me there, she was right when I slept by her I slept better than I had in a long as fuck time and I was thankful for that truly I am. "Alright you got me there Irene, I slept better than I had in a long time but that doesn't mean you can tell me what I need but that's all I'll say on it because you are right, I do need sleep." With that said, we decided to break camp and head out to Blackreach.

 **ГГГГГГГГГГГГГГГГГГГГГГГГГГГГГГГГГГГГГГГ**

 **A.N:** Well chapter 6 done and I'm curious to see how people like it so far, I feel like I kinda rushed things between Vincent and Irene but I didn't want to drag it out until later in the story since by the time in the story they've felt this way towards each other for 4 years now, I guess just let me know what you guys think about it was it rushed, is the story any good, anything I can do to make it better. Anyway, have a good day/night and thanks for reading this far and sorry for the random ass updates.


End file.
